The Man Between Us
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Running from their unaccepting home, Jakotsu and Bankotsu move into shady Apartment S. Doing so she catches the eye of her dream guy. Would it end if Inuyasha knew the woman he's fallen for is really a man? Rated T for themes & language. Inuyasha/Jakotsu
1. Chapter 1

**The Man Between Us**

Chapter 1: Moving to Apartment S

Bankotsu parked their truck in the parking lot of their new building. It was small and looked like exactly what they could afford. Nothing. This wasn't the best area to live in. That's what everyone feels about the inner city. Aren't the most fascinating places the ones that are taboo? The truth was, they were forced out of their home. The rural areas don't take too kindly to those like Jakotsu. So even though he was 17, Bankotsu made the decision to leave with his brother and drive to the cheapest apartment Google could find.

"Yo, get up, we're here."

"Aw, I was just starting to dream." Jakotsu pouted.

"Dream on your own time. We got shit to unload."

Jakotsu sighed and got out. The letters that showed the title of the place had either been stolen or broken. Only an S remained. She breathed in the city air. She coughed. It smelled of car exhaust and alcohol. What the hell was a nice Southern girl like her doing in the slums? She tried not to feel pain when she answered her own question. "Help me with the bags, _big brother_!"

"I got my bags. Your legs aint broke."

"I'm wearing stilettos!" Jakotsu whined

"That's your fault." That wasn't entirely true.

"Hmph!" Jakotsu jumped in the bed of the truck and grabbed her four bags. One was clothes, one was shoes, the others were staples and money. After securing them all, she went inside with her brother. "This is it." she said with a forced smile.

"This is temporary. I'm gonna fix this. We'll live in a big house on the outskirts of the city and do nothing all day."

"I'm older, I should be in charge of you."

"I act older; plus, I wear the pants."

"I wear pants too."

"Baby Phat doesn't count." Jakotsu rolled her eyes as Bankotsu knocked on the owner's door. Eventually he came out. He was a pale man with long curly black hair. "I need a room for two." The man's red eyes scanned Jakotsu. It started with Jakotsu's frame and stared into her eyes with a look that said _I'ma make that bitch mine_… Jakotsu just smiled and glared at him seductively. She wasn't interested in him; but, she liked when people lusted her. It helped her self-esteem. Bankotsu didn't like the attention. "Hey you, eyes here."

"My apologizes, I didn't know she was spoken for."

"Whatever…"

"That'll be 60 for this month. Call if you need anything." He said the last part to Jakotsu.

Bankotsu just smirked. "He lowered it. Either I scared him or he wants in your skirt. Maybe both, who gives a fuck. Things are looking up bro!" It was a shady apartment. He didn't ask for ID or do any background search. He didn't check to see if they were armed. Crazy enough he didn't even ask for their age. Jakotsu was a fresh 21; Bankotsu on the other had was a minor.

Jakotsu put the bags down an d grabbed Bankotsu's arm. "Well let's look at it."

"Okay damn… Race ya!"

"Hey no fair!"

"407 if you can catch up!" Jakotsu jetted after him. She was fast, but he ended up winning. When she caught up to him she grabbed his neck in a playful strangulation. Bankotsu slipped out of it and grabbed her in a painful headlock. "Give in."

"Okay. Okay. I give. I give."

"Oh yeah, I'm the man." Bankotsu said as he opened the door. For a second he wished he didn't.

The floors were sticky an reeked with the stench of vomit and urine. There was a mattress next to the window. The glass was broken; but the window itself was barred shut. The walls had peeling yellow wallpaper. There was nothing else minus a bathroom they didn't dare to open and a couple of random beer bottles broken and whole. "This place is great!" Jakotsu said seriously.

"You're just saying that. I wouldn't even shit on these floors."

"That's because you have no vision. A broom, a mop, and some pant would fix this place up. No problem."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... you dream on. Where's our stuff?"

Jakotsu stopped and smiled at Bankotsu. "On the first floor."

"You dumbass! Are you crazy? This isn't the country! You better hope everything's still there."

Bankotsu ran downstairs faster than she saw possible. Her brother was a lot of things. Insane and frugal was one of them. Maybe she shouldn't have left the bags downstairs, but he didn't have to be so mean about it. This was a culture shock!

Bankotsu came back with the bag with their staples and money. He got there just in time. Somebody had opened their stuff and was rummaging through it. That was only sheer luck. If he wasn't atheist he'd say the grace of God. Jakotsu knew he left her stuff downstairs. She sighed as she went to retrieve her things.

Jakotsu got there to see her bags opened and rummaged through. She knew some of her clothes were missing and nothing was folded anymore. She put everything in the suitcases and forced it shut. Carrying the ponderous luggage she made it up a flight of stairs. Just two more to go. "Hmm maybe I should've worn different shoes." Climbing up one flight instead of two. She went on the third floor. She kicked the door she remembered them living in. No answer. "Oh come on, Bankotsu." Jakotsu pounded at the door. "This isn't funny! Benjamin Andrew Kotsu! Open this door NOW!"

"Will you shut up!" a man growled as he opened the door.

Jakotsu whose face was twisted in a scowl lightened up. "Oh you aren't my brother."

"No shit." he said irritably.

Jakotsu just stared at him for a bit. He was beautiful! Long silver white hair, a great tan, long nails, fangs, gorgeous amber eyes, and best of all adorable dog ears! He wasn't wearing a shirt. He was toned and muscular, not movie star or body builder, but runner. He was perfect. She never seen better looking man in her life. His unique style clashed well with her own. What was he doing in her room? That didn't matter because he was… whatever his name was. "You're gorgeous!" she blurted it out

"Feh, what do you want."

"Eh, isn't this my room? 407"

"No lady this is 307."

"Oh, well thank you handsome!" Jakotsu gave him a wink and turned back around with his stuff. Trying to turn seductively, she lost balance. She fell on the floor. Inuyasha expected her to play it off or get mad. Instead she laughed it off. "Well that's what I get for trying to be Ru Paul."

Jakotsu got up and grabbed her bags. She made sure Inuyasha got a full view of her bending over in those tiny shorts. Her baby-tee was black, but in rainbow letters it said "I don't swing without a coat." Inuyasha watched her struggle towards the stairs. "Wait."

"Yes?" she asked seductively.

"Let me help you with those."

Jakotsu was about to decline remember her previous folly with leaving the luggage unattended. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Something told her he was sincere. She smiled and gave him the bags. In no time they made it upstair. "407" Jakotsu knocked on the door. Bankotsu opened it and went back to freeing the window. "Thank you so much for helping me. I don't even know your name."

"Inuyasha."

"I go by Jakotsu."

"Alright. I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Yeah I guess I will. I mean you will." Jakotsu watched as Inuyasha left. She could hardly contain the excitement as she ran inside her new apartment. That hottie was so nice. "That Inuyasha is so chivalrous."

Jakotsu wondered if that would change if Inuyasha knew she was biologically a man.

**(A/N) I know it sounds like I'm being harsh on the South. There is more of that to come. I am Southern to start off and I love it. But let's be real, the South is not tolerable place for the LGBTQ community. Oh and Bankotsu and Jakotsu isn't their real names (it wasn't even in the manga). Kotsu is their last name. ****B****enjamin ****An****drew ****Kotsu****=Bankotsu**

_**Next Chapter: Jakotsu and Bankotsu find a job. Inuyasha asks Jakotsu on a date.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: James is Dead

Jakotsu turned over to see Bankotsu creeping in. He shut the door quietly and dropped a bag by his feet. The glass clang loudly. Bankotsu told it to "shhhh" before stumbling towards the mattress. He climbed on it; the plastic covering made his attempt at stealth a failure. Jakotsu could stay silent no longer.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't bitch…"

"How can I not! You're my baby brother; you're seventeen and you're drunk!"

"It's not a big deeaaaaal. Go to sleep…"

"We don't have the money for this!"

"No, YOU don have da monee." Jakotsu sat up and slapped him. Bankotsu slapped her back. "James, Jamie or Jakotsu, I'll always be able to beat your ass… Leave me alone."

"James is dead; Jamie killed him then disappeared. Jakotsu is forever." Jakotsu got up and grabbed the bag Bankotsu brought. "What is this?" He looked at the downed bottle of Crown Royal and Budweiser's. He grabbed one of them and threw it at Bankotsu. "You're fucking up! Drinking! Stealing! Driving Drunk!"

Bankotsu dodged the flying bottles. Each crash blasted through his head like a gunshot. "Stop it." He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "You keep pushing me!"

"Hit me. I can take it. Go ahead!" Jakotsu used all her strength and dropped the last bottle. "That I can take. But I'll never be able to take you killing yourself! You could've died tonight!" Jakotsu started crying. "You could've died."

Bankotsu backed up and looked at her for a bit. "Hey…" He was trying to think correctly. "Don't cry. Don't cry Jamie."

"You're all I have."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Promise me."

"I promise I'll never steal again."

"Or get drunk."

"We both like to party. I'm not promising that…"

Jakotsu sighed and hugged him. "I'm glad that's over. I thought I was going to have to kill you."

"Please."

"What was bugging you? Do you wanna go home?"

"Don't you ever call that home! Kyokotsu dropped out of school in eighth grade, Mukotsu is a rapist, Ginkotsu is disabled, Suikotsu has multiple personality disorder AND schizophrenia, Renkotsu is a skinhead, but yet you're the abomination? Dad's too wrapped up in boys will be boys and mom's too wrapped up in her God to see you're still her child. There is no home there, only Hell."

"What's wrong?"

"Rent's due the first."

"It's just 60, we have enough."

"No, it's not. That was just the prorated rent. It's $350."

"For this dump?"

"I don't want you to worry. I can work."

"Bankotsu, you're going to school. You only have a year left."

"I can get my GED. I never liked school much anyway."

"But, prom!"

"Your thing. Not mine. Didn't you have enough of prom after what happened? I'm going to bed."

* * *

**_Male/Female_**

Jakotsu was staring at his application wondering which to fill in. If he filled in Male then what would happen when he came in for an application. If he filled in Female his ID wouldn't match. He decided to come back to it later.

Jakotsu made a list of all their expenses. Food, gas, rent, clothes, staples, cleaning material, beds, sheets, toilet paper, shower curtain… She stopped there! This was depressing They only had about $280 left. This was ridiculous. Jakotsu had to get Bankotsu back in school. Her little brother wasn't about to work at WacDonalds. She'd sooner start turning tricks. Jakotsu wasn't going to start prostituting. She was too much of a Southern Belle, but the thought did cross her mind a couple of times. She had a duty to keep Bankotsu off the streets.

A knock distracted her from her thoughts. Jakotsu jumped up and answered it. Her jaw dropped. It was Inuyasha. "Sweet Jesus, you have answered my prayers! Forgive me for these impure thoughts."

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away. "Look, I don't mean to come off nosy or nothing. My room's right under yours…"

"Trust me, I remembered."

"You okay?"

Jakotsu looked at him confused until she remembered the spat between her and Bankotsu. "Oh, I'm fine. We just had a small spat."

"Feh whatever… I just don't think your man should be putting his hands on you."

"Oh no! I was doing most of the hitting. Plus Bankotsu's my brother,"

"And you're okay?" he asked under his breath?

"Yes. I have 6 brothers. I can handle myself. I'm tough."

"Well keep it down then! Some people have to work!" he snapped

Jakotsu smiled. "You're lucky you're so cute, otherwise I'd cut you."

"So much for Southern hospitality."

"That stays in the South."

"Cute." There was an awkward silence. Jakotsu just kept staring in Inuyasha's amber eyes. She was melting. Inuyasha broke the stare. "You wanna come downstairs?"

"Downstairs?"

"Yeah, to my room."

"As in a date?"

"If you wanna call it that."

"Oh. Oh! Hell no! I am not that type of girl. I am not gonna be your booty call, but I'll be your wife in a heartbeat. Ask me that."

"You're crazy."

"Yes, I am. But you'll come to love me."

"Bye. And keep it down. I better not have to come back up here."

"Oh, you will. Trust me." Jakotsu went back to the applications.

_James Emmanuel Kotsu_

_Female…_

**(A/N) Sorry for taking almost half a year to update. I have no excuse. The resent suicides really inspired me to continue this story. **

**_Next Chapter: They talk._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Keds.

Chapter 3: Working Woman

_A small yellow outfit, pure white Keds..._

She had a serving tray on her arm. Jakotsu yawned and groaned inside. Who would want breakfast at 4 in the morning? She wouldn't dare complain out loud; she was lucky to find this job. It was only 3 dollars an our plus tips (which were shared). It started at midnight and ended at 7:30AM. It was possibly the worst shift created!

Surprisingly, her boss knew her little secret. He could tell by her lack of cleavage. Bluntly he asked; when she confirmed he shook his head muttering "Crazy Asians." Before Jakotsu cussed him out he told her she was hired. Not one to bite her tongue she hugged him ecstatically and said, "I'm just as White as I am Japanese. It's not a 'crazy Asian' thing it's human nature."

Her boss laughed, "You're right; you're right."

* * *

She hadn't had any problems from him since. Despite the bad hours and low pay, it was a great job! They were close, a family sort of. Business was slow and not many people came in, just college students, the homeless and night workers.

"Jamie, this goes to Table 4"

"Got it."

Jakotsu lifted the coffee and breakfast on her tray and walked to her station. "Okay, here are your waffles, bacon and eggs. If there's anything else, just let me know." Jakotsu said not paying attention to who she was serving.

"Hey."

"Hi." Jakotsu looked into the golden eyes of her dream man. "Hi Inuyasha!" Jakotsu brushed her sweaty hands on her uniform. "Wow, you're following me! I feel so loved!"

"Feh, whatever. I always come here after work."

Jakotsu looked at Inuyasha in uniform. It was wrinkled, but still rolled over Inuyasha's muscles perfectly. His shoes were dull and needed a shine. Jakotsu made a mental note that when she and Inuyasha were married to always have him tidy for work.

"This shift just got 1000 times better."

Inuyasha laughed a bit. Jakotsu sat in front of him gazing at his face, watching him eat. Inuyasha was lost in his meal, but stopped when she noticed him staring. "What?"

"You're so perfect, Inuyasha."

"You don't know me, Toots."

"Well, I have time to learn."

"You're a weird woman, Jakotsu."

"You remembered my name! Well my real name is Jamie. Jamie Kotsu, but Jakotsu has more finesse. It's more me."

"Inuyasha was just the name I was given."

"Well it's better than plain names. My brothers and I have assimilated names: Kenneth Yon, Moses Luther, Silas Lucas Ian, Gilbert Nathan, Reynold Jonas (but he changed his name to drop the Kotsu) and my baby brother, Benjamin Andrew. My Bon-Bon!"

"Damn girl, how big is your family?"

"My family is ultra-Christian. They didn't believe in birth control. They started at 17 and ended at 47."

"No wonder you're so strange."

"Excuse you! Rude!"

"Sorry."

"Jamie." her boss called looking mean. "This guy bothering you?"

"No Mr. Mitch. I'm fine. I'm tough!"

"It's just Mitch, Jamie."

"Right!" She looked back at Inuyasha. "Apology accepted."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I had to live my life."

"You sound like a brat."

"Then give me a spanking."

"Might just get one."

"You're so dirty... So do you have siblings? Are you married? Do you have any kids? What about your parents? Do you think I'm pretty?"

"...I didn't hear a single thing you said."

"Tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to say. I lived here all my life. I'm divorced; work security and occasionally construction."

"I get you. Your just trying to make it in this cold, dark world."

"Pretty much."

"I can relate. You have no idea. It's hard you know. Moving up here with my brother trying to keep him off the streets and away from those fast tail girls. You know how hard it is to escape teenage pregnancy in a small town. I'm so glad he came with me. I'm the only one who ever disciplined that boy."

"Well you escaped the trap."

"That was no problem. Trust me; I hate kids."

"Me too... I have one."

"Oh God."

"He's not mine. My ex-wife wanted a baby so we adopted him. His name is Shippo. Spoiled, and always under his Kagome's leg. I can't even see him without her."

"Well. Hmm, I guess you could say Bankotsu's my son. See, so much in common! Single parents living in Apartment S."

"Apartment S?" Inuyasha laughed. "Shikon."

"Whatever. The S should stand for shady. That Naraku looks at me like I'm a commodity or something. The only reason I don't punch him is that I'm used to it. I mean when you have looks like mine. But then again you know Inuyasha. I look at you the same way."

"I guess."

"Are you enjoying breakfast?"

"If you'd let me eat it."

"Oh right!" Jakotsu cut his waffle and fed him a bite. It wasn't what Inuyasha was talking about, but he didn't complain. "Is it yummy?"

"It's good. So what do you think? Coming from the south and all."

"I work here."

"Whisper."

"Well... You Northerners have no idea what taste is! I can't believe there are menus without grits! You people have no idea what gravy is and you guys have no idea how to fry things properly!"

"So much for whisper... Well you act like you can put the skillet where your mouth is."

"Inuyasha, if I cooked for you, you'd marry me... What time should I come over?"

"You're a crazy woman, Jakotsu." Inuyasha got up and dropped money down on the table. He also dropped out a sheet of paper with 9 digits on it. Jakotsu's jaw dropped. "Consider this your tip. Later."

Her coworkers peered out and thumbs up her.

"Mr. Mitch!"

"What."

"What do you know about Inuyasha."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha! He says he comes in all the time, I need to know what to expect."

"I never seen him til today."

"That liar! I knew he came in for me! I knew it!"

"Looks like you have an admirer. You gonna tell him you got a dangler?"

Jakotsu ignored him and looked at her coworkers. "Do yal like him?"

"YES!"

"I know. I like him too."

**(A/N) I'm sorry for how long this is taking. I spent this semester gathering research. This will be a much better story. Although I can't give you speedy updates. You will get quality.**

_**Next Chapter: Short Chapter. Inuyasha and Jakotsu share glances.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Snuggle.

Chapter 4: The Glance

Jakotsu had returned from the laundry mat. The warmth from the clothes in addition to the flight of stairs she had to walk was causing her to sweat. She was wearing snake skin pumps. Her work shoes were her only shoes that were not high heels. Although Keds didn't cost much; they didn't have enough to replace them if they got worn out. Jakotsu was saving money for Bankotsu's prom. So she but back wherever she could. This included detergent. The cheap flowery scent disgusted her; but, to make up for it she put in extra fabric softener and a dyer sheet. This was when she started to miss being home. Her mother always had her clothes neat and smelling amazing. They were fragrant and didn't overpower her nose. She loved the scent of Snuggle. Her detergent was called Detergent and smelled as such. Bankotsu had been adamant that he didn't want to go to prom; but, it was a memory she didn't want him deprived of. He was going. She knew he would enjoy it. When prom was over she'd buy Snuggle.

Jakotsu held the basket on her hips. Her mind was thinking about money. She almost missed the silver-haired Adonis. Their eyes met for that second. Jakotsu swallowed looking into those hard topaz eyes. They seemed to be more beautiful each time she saw them. Also mysterious, they didn't shine bright or twinkle. They were the eyes of a man who endured suffering and hardship. She wondered who caused his eyes to dim. Jakotsu wanted to be the twinkle in his eyes.

Inuyasha grinned as the beautiful woman came into his sight. She smiled back; but, didn't speak. She passed him and continued walking up the stairs. Inuyasha watched as she strutted up the stairs in those high snake skin heels. Her long creamy legs must've been strong. They definitely looked good in those tattered white linen pants. He watched her hips move and wished she wasn't wearing linens or the pale blue wife beater. Just those snake skin heels.

Linens, wife beaters, heels? Jakotsu had an odd style. This was probably why he wanted her so much. He didn't know if she wanted him. He gave her his number a while ago; but, she had yet to call him. It had passed the "three day rule". Maybe she couldn't say no to him to his face. Weren't Southerners nice? A girl like that was probably into artsy guys. Guys, who wore skinny jeans, had tattoos and wrote poetry. With her looks she could date rich; she was probably used to models, politicians, doctors and lawyers. She probably sensed he had nothing to offer her. What would she want with a divorced security guard?

Inuyasha growled and went to work upset.

* * *

Jakotsu waited patiently at 307. She peeled the myriad of colors off her fingernails. Jakotsu rarely used remover. She simply painted over the parts that chipped. She didn't care if they didn't match because the rainbow was beautiful and made her happy. She needed anything to take her off the pain her purple heels were causing her.

She had been waiting for nearly an hour when Inuyasha came shuffling to his door. Seeing her there surprised him. He almost thought she was on the wrong floor again. She smiled brightly. She couldn't contain her excitement and waved frantically at him. "Inuyasha!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely

"It's a long story."

"…why haven't you called me?" Inuyasha regretted asking. He didn't want her to think that he was a punk or whiny. He was truly curious and slightly hurt.

"It's part of that story." Jakotsu took off her heels. Her feet were pink and red from strain. Inuyasha looked at her toes; they were unusual like her fingernails, like her. "When I got your number. I wanted to make you sweat. I wanted you to want me so I waited a bit. Did you want me? Did you miss me? But… My phone service was gone by the time I tried to call. So here I am at your door."

"You're ridiculous." Inuyasha pushed past her and slammed his door. Jakotsu stood outside stunned and confused. She thought he was going to open up; but, he never did. So after knocking and realizing he was ignoring her, Jakotsu and her swollen feet went back to 407.

Jakotsu sighed as she sat at the bar of her job. It took her a while; but, she finally understood. Inuyasha wasn't the type to play games especially one so high school. "Well I sure messed that up." Jakotsu would just have to try harder. She didn't want to give up on Inuyasha. She felt something for him. She wanted them to laugh about this later.

Her coworker snapped her out of her dreaming. "Hey Jamie, your boy walked in."

"He did?"

How Alycia Keys… Jakotsu's heart raced and she smiled. Part of her wanted to offer him the special and a hot chocolate. Jakotsu's hands grew sweaty. She watched as Inuyasha looked at the menu and locked eyes with her.

They twinkled brightly. They glistened in excitement. Inuyasha was sure he wasn't the only one to notice. They were like diamonds –an expression he didn't really get until now. Inuyasha just gazed in them for a moment. He was mad at first; but, realized her intentions weren't malicious. It's not every day a woman like Jakotsu will show interest in someone like him. So he wanted to give it another shot.

Jakotsu stood there paralyzed at first before she walked up to him. "What can I get you, Inuyasha?"

"Sit." And she did.

**(A/N) Sorry that this took so long! Please review! Also forgive typos and such. I'm doing this before my bus leaves. This was from Alycia Key's You Don't Know My Name.**

_**Next Chapter: Taken from Jill Scott's A Long Walk. Inuyasha and Jakotsu go on their first real date.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Jakotsu and Bankotsu are small town people and will say some questionable things from time to time. :-/

Chapter 5: A Long Walk

Jakotsu could die happy at this moment and the best thing in her life hadn't even happened yet. She was one night's rest away from being Inuyasha's girlfriend! Well, maybe not that far. Inuyasha asked Jakotsu out on a date. As soon as the words left his mouth she jumped for joy screaming her yes.

She had picked out her outfit several times before settling on loud orange capris, a navy blue tank top and rose-colored pumps with matching shades. She wanted to bring her rainbow colored jacket with her; but, decided that Inuyasha was enough to warm her up.

Bankotsu looked at her outfit questionably. "Are you sure it's loud enough?"

"Ha. Ha." Jakotsu looked at herself in the mirror. "Do you think I'd look hot with a belly ring?"

"Piercings are what got your ass kicked out in the first place."

Jakotsu pouted looking at her diamond studs. "I couldn't resist. Look how cute I am!"

"Whatever."

"So... How's school going?"

"I met this fine ass Mexican chick named Marisela. She has big dark brown eyes and hair. She sound like that woman on that show you watch. I didn't know Mexicans were so far up north."

"How are you so sure she's Mexican?"

"If you ask me race should be like that Jesus song: Red and Yellow, Black and White. Everything else is unnecessary. I asked her anyway cause chicks dig that. I don't give a shit if she was from Mars. Hot transcends race. I'm gonna have a girl in every race, every shade."

"Well wrap it up, jungle fever. I asked you about school and you speak of girls. Focus on your schoolwork Ban-Ban."

"Give me a teacher that looks like Maria, I'll have straight As."

"I thought her name is Marisela?"

"Whatever..."

Jakotsu bust out laughing before going to sleep.

**The Next Day...**

The next day Jakotsu stood by the door listening for his footsteps. She waited for hours, standing in the same spot. Occasionally, she would reapply perfume. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, she heard Inuyasha walk towards the door. It only took one knock before she opened the door.

"You're looking hot. Bankotsu, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Bankotsu. Okay. BYE!" Jakotsu dashed out her door to join Inuyasha in the hallway.

"I thought we'd walk around the park and get to know each other."

"Translation- you're broke."

"And you're a bitch."

"Sensitive too. I think a walk in the park would be great."

"..."

They didn't say anything as they walked down the stairs. On the bottom floor they ran into Naraku. Naraku looked at Jakotsu hungrily before frowning at Inuyasha. Jakotsu just waved and put her hand on her hips. This was her day. She was on a date with a hottie and had guys lusting for her. Inuyasha didn't think it was great. He walked a little closer to Jakotsu and returned Naraku's glare.

"It's obvious what he wants. What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you ask me out?"

"Heh, I'm actually trying to figure that out myself." Inuyasha answered honestly.

"Hey!" Jakotsu screeched

"I'm just being honest. You aren't my type. You're loud, don't have any tact, you seem clingy and a flirt! Despite this, well probably because of it, I can't get you off my mind."

"I'm hell on heels, baby! It's my Southern charm." Jakotsu says strutting more. "Where is the park anyway?"

"It's downtown."

"Downtown? You should have told me, I would have driven us there!"

"That's a waste of gas."

"I don't care, I'll be sore and sweaty when I get there. Come on Inuyasha. Let's go back to get my keys."

"What? No."

"Yes!"

"Do you have money for the meter?"

Jakotsu let out an exasperated sigh before a groan. "Fine, you win." She cupped his face. "It's because you're so damn fine!"

"How old are you?"

"How old do you want me to be?" Jakotsu purred. She laughed at herself before answering calmly. "22"

"You're young."

"How old are you?"

"Pushing 30."

"Does our age difference bother you?"

"Nope. It ain't important."

"Good."

"So tell me about yourself."

"There ain't much to say. I'm debating on becoming a cop. I've been married twice: I met my first wife, Kikyo, in the military. But she died early. Later I met and married Kagome. Biggest mistake of my life. Bad marriage, worse divorce, I miss the sex though."

"You'll have better."

"Heh, you sound like you're so sure."

"I have a knack for knowing things like this."

"Soo, are you a virgin?"

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask me that question, you dirty boy. Well, I guess, I'm not. There was this girl named Sango-"

"Girl? Yeah, now I see how you got your ass kicked out."

"It was awful! I definitely don't like girls. I thought about her boyfriend the entire time. I'm gagging just thinking about it. In the end she married the pastor's son Miroku. I wasn't invited."

"Damn. I honestly don't see why he couldn't just have both of you."

"And I honestly see why you're divorced!" They both laughed. "What do you look for in a woman?" Jakotsu listened attentively.

"I'm not sure of that either. There's never been a pattern in the women I choose."

"You're my ideal man."

"Uh huh."

"..."

"..."

'Think Jakotsu, you have to save this date. THINK! THINK!' Jakotsu turned her foot in causing her to stumble. She went with it and created an exaggerated fall. "I think I twisted it!"

Inuyasha looked at her ankle and legs. She wasn't even dirty! "No you didn't!"

"Sweet Jesus! It hurts so bad!"

Inuyasha growled at the onlookers. "Okay, I'll carry you." Inuyasha grumbled before sweeping Jakotsu in his arms. She was heavier than she looked. He decided to place her on his back.

Jakotsu sighed and hugged his neck. "You're such a strong caring man!"

"Don't mention it, by the way, we reached the park."

"Thank goodness! That walk almost killed me."

"Why do you wear heels if they're uncomfortable? This is the second time you've fallen in them."

Jakotsu wanted to scoff. She was a pro at walking in any kind of heel; but, if being helpless got Inuyasha to sweep her off her feet, she'd be silent for now. "I'm always gonna be odd. You'll either see me with heels or barefoot."

"Heh, I don't mind. I'm not a fan of shoes myself, I never have them on in the apartment."

"Something we have in common. So tell me more about yourself."

* * *

Jakotsu hugged Inuyasha's neck and sighed as he carried her to her door. They had spent the day laughing and talking. It was something out of a dream, just not a wet dream unfortunately.

"I had an amazing time." Jakotsu whispered laying her head in his hair.

"Me too. I never laughed like that before."

Jakotsu blushed lightly. "Glad to do it. We should do this again, and again, and again."

"We will..." Jakotsu got off the back of Inuyasha and landed lightly. "Looks like your _ankle_ is better."

"Sorry. I'm a snake in the grass. I fell on purpose."

"I figured. Nobody falls like that."

"THAT WAS EXPERT ACTING!"

"HA!" Inuyasha mimicked her fall.

"No, no, no... It was more like this." Jakotsu said repeating her performance. She got up looked for her key. "If I didn't have to work, I'd stay longer, you know I would."

"I know."

"You'll come by right?"

"Not tonight, it's my day off and I have to catch up on rest."

"Alright. Good night." Jakotsu bit her lips before looking at Inuyasha. He looked back at her before going back to his room. Jakotsu stood there floored. He didn't try to kiss her. Why?

Jakotsu changed quickly and looked at a note on her clothes.

_Spending the night at Ashley's. I love city girls. -Bankotsu_

Jakotsu rolled her eyes and hurried to work.

**(A/N) I'm sorry for how long this is taking. This year has been hell. I feel as if all that I love died. Something positive did occur. I met the real Jakotsu. This person fits her perfectly in looks and style. Crazy. Another crazy thing was when he described Jakotsu's flaws I thought of myself. -_-**

_**Next Chapter: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Jerry Springer Show, J.G. Wentworth, or Pop-Tarts.

Chapter 6: The Jerry Spring Show

Bankotsu had the day off from school. So he was finally home at the same time as Jakotsu. He didn't hear her come in from work. So he was slightly surprised to wake up to her face around noon. Bankotsu just wiped his eyes, peed, and brushed his teeth. Although he could explore the city or hang out with his friends. He decided that his time would be better spent watching trash TV. He opened his generic, blueberry pop-tarts and flipped through channels. Jakotsu moaned, upset at the new disturbance. She'd only been sleep for a few hours. She usually woke up an hour before school let him out. She wasn't too thrilled about Bankotsu snatching her from her beauty sleep.

Bankotsu finally settled on a station after seeing too obese women grab each other's hair. He snickered and took a bite of his food. He couldn't wait to be eighteen. Then he could take off any be any studio audience he wanted. Jakotsu threw a pillow at Bankotsu. He caught it without breaking his gaze from the screen. "Hey."

"I'm sleeping!" Jakotsu complained.

"Come on, it's Jerry Springer! We always loved daytime TV."

Jakotsu folded her arms and pouted. "That was before I got a midnight job."

"Do you want me to wake you when they talk shit to the guests?"

Jakotsu shook her head and laid on her stomach next to him. "No need. Once I saw that wig fly, you had a daytime partner!"

"Yes!"

The guest put the mangled wig back on her head. Jakotsu rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I will never figure out why they choose to wear wigs knowing they're going on Jerry Springer. Most likely, you're going to fight! Why would you embarrass yourself on national TV like that? So not only are you trashy, but now you're bald and trashy."

"It's usually Black women who wear the wigs on this show. I don't get it either. The Black chick I mess with has cornrows. Now that's a fighting hairstyle! I love it. I like when she pulls my hair, but when I pull her-"

"Um TMI!"

Bankotsu smirked. "What can I say? Women love me, I can't disappoint the fans."

"You are ridiculous." Jakotsu turned her attention back to the screen. It changed from the fight to a J.G. Wentworth commercial. She sighed. "I wish riding the bus was like this commercial."

"I know right! Hell, I don't even trust saying the slogan out our window without being shot. I bet you your poptart that a Mesothelioma commercial is coming up next."

"I'm going with one of those colleges that want you to come join their school by first showing you what a failure you are."

Unfortunately they were both wrong. A commercial for a local business came on. Bankotsu groaned and flopped back on their mattress. Jakotsu giggled and gave him half of hers. Poptarts were high in calories and she valued her figure. She would eat later on at work. Jakotsu yawned; if the commercials didn't hurry up, she'd fall asleep on them. When it came on, Jakotsu lost her joy when she noticed it was a transgendered woman. She met a guy she liked and was afraid to tell him. Once she did, the guy got mad and started beating her as the crowd cheered. Jerry's security did little to stop it. Bankotsu watched in silence, but didn't comment until the next commercial break.

"Jamie... You've got to tell that guy."

"Call the show." Jakotsu joked.

Bankotsu got excited. "Really?! Hell yeah!"

"Sarcasm, Benjamin Andrew Kotsu, sarcasm."

"Oh. But don't change the subject. You have to tell, Inuyasha."

Jakotsu faked a yawn. "I'm tired. Let's talk about this some other time."

"Jakotsu-"

"I'm not you Bankotsu. I can't just bounce from partner to partner. It's so rare to find someone I like and almost impossible for them to stay once I tell them my secret. I like Inuyasha and he likes me. Can I have a couple more days of that before he starts looking at me like a freak?"

"You're not a freak because you were born the wrong way. You're a freak because you just are."

Jakotsu smiled and hugged Bankotsu. "Really?! Thanks!" She yawned genuinely. "I don't think he'll react bad anyway. He doesn't want children and I can't give him any. It seems like a win-win."

"If he puts his hands on you call me." Bankotsu said with a glare.

"He won't." Jakotsu said laying down. She fell asleep and didn't wake up until later. She was a real woman and didn't have time for Jerry Springer. She had to work to provide for the boy who'd do the same for her and loved her even if Inuyasha wouldn't.

Jakotsu would tell Inuyasha on their next date.

**(A/N) Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I have no excuse. I've been spending too much time in the Winx Club fandom. I promise I will finish (and write a couple more) Inuyasha stories no matter how long it takes. I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me this long. I also don't understand how I spelled Mesothelioma without problem, but struggle spelling simple things. Thank God for spell check.**

**Have you noticed on The Jerry Springer Show that security does very little to protect transgender people from their beatings. I don't think it's Jerry's intentions because he's been kind of a double edge sword for the LGBTQ community in my opinion. While he talks of inclusion and that we are all people, he also shows the "typical" transgendered figure and the most ratchet. But hey, it's Jerry Springer, it has to be ratchet!**

_**Next Chapter: Jakotsu reveals her secret to Inuyasha.**_


End file.
